


Choni prompts Collection

by theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians, Riverdale, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, TW: Domestic Abuse, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, choni, river vixens - Freeform, tw past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: This collection of one shots will be based on the various Choni prompts I am sent by you lovely readers! You can leave a prompt in the comments or use the "Ask" feature on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019).





	1. Reflex

Prompt: "I was wondering if you could do a flinching prompt. Like we never get to see Toni’s background but from the sounds of it her uncle was very abusive, and with all the fighting that’s been happening on the show I figured one time Cheryl would talk to much with her hands and Toni would flinch or something idk I’m not a writer haha that’s my prompt anyways :)"

Thank you for your prompt idea anon and yes I absolutely do take prompts!! Thanks for yours, I loved it! Please feel free to send more in!

TW: mentions of past abuse/violence 

This is set fairly early on in their relationship (end of season 2, before the road trip).

....

Cheryl was leading another Vixens practice, trying to get the girls to learn the new routine before their next performance.

"No" she yelled, walking between the girls and trying to correct them as they made mistakes.

"It's not like this" she demonstrated what the small blonde in front of her was doing with her arms. "It's like this.." she modeled, the girl nodding as she tried to take to in.

Toni was stood nearby, trying to perfect the moves herself. Cheryl noticed that she seemed a little on edge but couldn't quite put her finger on why.

Cheryl continued to yell, the complicated arm sequence needed before a big lift clearly causing problems for more than a few of the girls on the squad.

Cheryl continued to pace, eventually coming to stand in front of Toni, watching as she performed the routine. 

Cheryl reached out to move Toni's arm to the correct position, but Toni flinched away, her arms quickly moving to protect herself before dropping to her sides.

"T.T?" Cheryl's eyes were wide as she realized what had happened.

"Sorry.." Toni mumbled, her cheeks flushing red as she scuffed her foot against the gym floor, avoiding Cheryl's gaze.

"Did you think I..?" Cheryl was horrified at the thought that Toni could even think she would hurt her, nothing was further from  
The truth.

"Can we just drop it please?" she went back to practicing and was grateful that Cheryl moved on to someone else without any other word about it.

.....

After practice, Cheryl hung back after she was showered and changed, waiting for a quiet moment to talk to her girlfriend.

When they were finally the last two there, she checked the door was firmly closed before approaching her girlfriend.

"Can we talk about earlier please?" Her eyes searched Toni's as she guided them both to sit down on the bench.

"It was just a reflex, i'm sorry Cher.."

"It was more than that T.T.." Cheryl whispered softly, her slender fingers moving gently across Toni's forearm.

"Look..I know you'd never hurt me okay? When your hand was coming towards me earlier, some part of my brain reacted before I had the chance to be rational about it.."

Cheryl nodded, waiting for Toni to continue.

"My uncle..he'd sometimes.." she trailed off, her voice quiet. 

"Hit you?" Cheryl supplied, even the thought of anyone hurting Toni upsetting to her.

"I guess it was just old muscle memory.." she confirmed with a nod. "I'm sorry."

"You don't ever have to be sorry. We all have our own demons we're dealing with" Cheryl knew that better than anyone. "Thank you for being honest with me.."

"Always" Toni leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, pulling her closer as their foreheads met. "Thank you for understanding." 

Cheryl understood more than Toni realized, but that was a talk for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon on tumblr for sending this one in! 
> 
> It was great fun to write!
> 
> Send me more Choni prompts by leaving a comment below or through tumblr (theauthenticme2019).


	2. Triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is shaken after a bad experience at a work conference. TW: mentions of attempted sexual assault.

Prompt:   
Choni mid twenties or older. Cheryl goes away for a work trip and when she comes back..won't let Toni near her sexually. Something happened. Toni gets to the bottom of it. 

.....  
Cheryl had been away Monday through Friday on a work trip and to say Toni had missed her was an understatement. She couldn't wait for her wife to get home and to just feel her in her arms again. She had missed having her little spoon to hold.

"Cher?" Toni jumped up when she heard the front door slam closed. "Did you land early? I thought you weren't due until 4?" 

"Oh..uh...yeah.." 

Toni furrowed her brow as Cheryl's odd response. 

"How was it? Did the trip go well?" Toni moved to kiss her wife, Cheryl flinching away before Toni could even get close.

"Cher? What's wrong?" Toni couldn't hide her concern, the way Cheryl was acting was more than a little out of character.

"What? Nothing." She brushed it off, going to move past Toni. Except she wasn't quick enough and Toni grabbed her arm gently.

"I don't believe you.."

Cheryl went to pull her arm away but Toni wasn't having any of it, carefully turning Cheryl to face her.  
"Will you atleast look at me? Please?" She couldn't hide her concern or worry.

Cheryl turned her head to face her wife but couldn't quite bring their eyes to meet.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Toni gently guided Cheryl into the lounge and soon they were both sat down beside one another on the couch.

"Nothing is wrong T.T.." although her blank stare told a different story.

"Look me in the eye and say that. Hell just look at me at all Cher.."

Cheryl didn't think she could bring herself to do it without getting upset and if she started crying, she didn't know how she'd stop. 

Cheryl let her glassy eyes meet her wife's for a second, before her gaze dropped back to her lap. 

"You know I love you..more than anything else on this earth. Nothing at all is going to change that okay? Nothing" she took Cheryl's hands in her own, hoping her words would reassure her. "Okay?"

"Okay" Cheryl acknowledged with a nod, clearing her throat. 

"Talk to me baby..please..."

"You remember that stuff that happened with Nick when we were still at school?"

Toni nodded, biting her lip to keep quiet and it say something rude about Nick.

"At my conference, there was some guy..he kept pestering me, wouldn't leave me alone. He said he wanted to take me out for dinner.."

"Oh shit. He didn't.." she started..

"No...no.." she shook her head, her stare still blank.

"Are you sure?" 

Cheryl nodded, although Toni had her doubts.

She moved closer to her wife, one hand coming to rest in her lap, the other wrapped round her back. 

"It just brought back a lot of memories about Nick.."

"Oh Cher. Why don't we go take a bath and relax in bed for a while. We can talk some more and you can have a rest, you look tired.." 

"A bath sounds nice" she agreed, her wide, tear stained eyes. "Thanks T.T."

"Anything for you Cher" and she meant it. Every single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sending in this prompt! 
> 
> I love getting your prompts.. leave them in the comments or use the ask feature on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019).


	3. Lifeboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 3x16. Veronica is struggling and Cheryl and Toni help her out.

> I have a prompt. Veronica was so alone in musical episode and it made me sad. Especially when when she sung Lifeboat. My prompt is-: Choni supporting Veronica/being her friend. Veronica not coping very well.

...

Thank you for sending in this prompt anon! It has been one of my all time favorires to write and whilst I originally started writing this as a solo piece, I actually ended up collaborating with another amazing author to write this. Her Ao3 username is Just_Browsing and you should deffo check out her writing because it's great!

The lyrics in bold are all from Veronica's solo from 'Heathers', called Lifeboat.

....

**_"I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean, low in the water and nowhere to go. The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know.."_ **

Veronica was on her knees, crying quietly into her hands as she finished singing.

Official rehearsals were over and she was the last one in the dark auditorium, the only light streaming in through the rain soaked windows casting shadows on the stage.

...

Cheryl and Toni were walking hand in hand, eager to get home and spend some time together now they were no longer fighting.

"Ugh look.. what incompetent soul left the spotlights on in there?” Cheryl nodded towards the auditorium. "Rehearsal finished ages ago, surely even the tech guy can manage to turn off a few lights." She marched into the theatre, suddenly stopping half way down the isle.

"What's the matter babe?" Toni asked, wondering why Cheryl had suddenly stopped. She looked at Cheryl, following her gaze to the small figure on the stage.

"Is that Veronica?" she whispered, the figure hunched over her knees and crying into her hands.

Cheryl simply nodded, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her.

“Ronnie, are you okay? Has something happened?” Cheryl asked gently, slowly making her way down the isle towards the stage.

Veronica was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn’t even notice the two girls approaching her, causing her to jump slightly at the mention of her name.

“Cheryl! Toni!” She gasped, wiping her tear stained cheeks, trying to make herself look as composed as possible. "Wh..what are you doing here? Is there another rehearsal planned?"

"No..no rehearsal. We saw the lights still on and we're coming in to turn them off. We didn't realize you were in here."

"I was just practicing my solo. Thought I'd get an extra rehearsal in while it was quiet. Sorry if I disturbed you.."

_**"I'm hugging my knees...the weakest must go.."** _

Toni noted that Veronica had not actually made eye contact or looked at either of them once while they'd been talking. She had got to know her since working at La Bonne Nuit and had become good friends with her. This behavior was not characteristic of the Veronica she had come to know.

"Is everything okay?" Toni echoed Cheryl's earlier concern as she moved closer to her friend, crouching beside where Ronnie was sat.

"Shouldn't you be shacking up now that you two love birds have reconciled your differences?" Veronica asked, lifting her head from her knees, trying to change the subject and shift the attention off herself.

"There’s plenty of time for that later” Toni winked, before her face grew more concerned again. She sat down and looked more closely at Veronica, her currently pale complexion and red rimmed eyes made more apparent under the bright stage lights.

"I know you've got a lot going on right now with your family.." she started, hoping to nudge her into talking.

"You could say that" her hollow laugh echoed throughout the auditorium.

“I’ve cried enough of my own tears in the theatre over _my_ family drama, so I know how it feels.." Cheryl said, joining Toni and Veronica on the floor of the stage. “Please V, talk to us.."

Veronica looked at both girls either side of her, unable to contain her emotions anymore as she let out a small sob.

Cheryl took her hand in her own, Toni rubbing her back gently.

Veronica who usually had so much to say, found herself at a loss for words. She was feeling so much, _hurting_ so much and it was all overwhelming her.

_**"Storms are approaching, there's no where to hide.."** _

"I just..I.." everything felt jumbled, another sob leaving her lips as she buried her head back against her knees.

“I literally feel like I’m suffocating.” Veronica whimpered, barely above a whisper. “All this stuff going on with my parents, Reggie, doing the show, the Speakeasy.." she listed off. "I can’t do it anymore.."

"You have a lot going on" Toni agreed. "It must feel very overwhelming to have all of this going on at once.."

Cheryl sat and watched on as Toni reassured Veronica, remembering the countless times she’d done it for her and how much she always helped.

“You’re doing an _amazing_ job with all that stuff V" Cheryl complimented her genuinely. “I mean you’re running a business, that’s no easy task in itself without everything else that's going on."

Veronica let out a laugh at Cheryl’s compliment, it made her feel a little proud of herself for all she’d achieved.

“When I get a little overwhelmed...” Cheryl started tentatively as Veronica turned to look at her. “I look to Toni and other people in my life to get me through it. You’ve got so many people in your life that think the world of you and would want to help if they knew.."

Toni smiled at Cheryl with a loving and compassionate gaze, watching as Veronica wiped her face again.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.." she sighed. "Not anymore anyway.."

“Let’s start with one thing at a time" Toni suggested with a small nod. "Maybe things will feel less overwhelming that way.."

“I just..I don’t know what to start with first" Veronica said with a huff. "It all feels horrible and heavy and daunting.."

“Well what ever you want to do V...we’ll be right there with you" Cheryl said softly. “You’re not alone in any of this.”

Veronica nodded, appreciating the comment.

"You said I have people that care..that..think the world of me. Correction, I _used_ to."

"You don't feel you do anymore?" Toni asked carefully.

Veronica shook her head. "Archie and I arn't on speaking terms, Reggie broke up with me, my father has all but disowned me, my mom is..in a dark place.." she listed off.

“Reggie is like a puppy, he just wants attention” Cheryl joked, earning a small laugh from Veronica. “He’ll come around.”

“Instead of focusing on some of the bad things...look at all you do have” Toni started, turning the situation into something positive, something that Cheryl had always admired and appreciated of her.

“You’ve got all of us around you! Me, Cheryl, Betty, Josie...Kev!” Toni reeled off easily. “And I’m sure Sweet Pea and Fangs would be more than willing to throw a few punches for you.”

Veronica smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. She never thought that she would find solace at the words of these two lovebirds but they were showing they really cared.

“V...you run a very successful business, you’re bossing _all_ of your assignments in class, you help people every day without even realising it...and you’re going to bring the house down with your solo in the musical" Cheryl spoke with a reassuring and determined tone.

"Thanks" she sniffled, appreciating their friendship and support more than she could put into words right now.

"Why don't you come home with us, have something to eat, watch a movie.."

"I don't want to intrude.."

"You wouldn't be. Please V..I think the company would do you good." Toni stood up and held out her hand to Veronica, helping her up before pulling her into a hug. Cheryl joined them, Veronica enveloped in two pairs of soft, warm arms, making her feel safe and loved like she hasn't in a while.

It gave her hope that maybe, everything would be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it. It was great to collaborate with someone when writing this, I don't think it would have got written without her! 
> 
> Would love to write more of your prompts, please leave them in the comments or on my Tumblr at theauthenticme2019.


	4. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is worried and Choni support her (prompt fill).

Prompt: I love the dynamic you have between Choni and Veronica. Please can you post something else with them? What if Veronica missed her period after sex with Reggie and is worried and tells Choni

  
Thank for this prompt anon! I hope this is the sort of thing you were looking for. I am enjoying writing Veronica's friendship with Choni.

....

Veronica has she been spending more time with Cheryl and Toni, their support had meant a lot to her after her breakdown during 'Heathers' rehearsals.

It was a few weeks after the musical had ended that Veronica started to worry that something wasn't quite right. She'd been feeling unwell for a while, simply putting it down to the stress of everything going on in her life.

After all the drama and angst with her parents, she was temporarily staying with Cheryl and Toni. Being out of The Pembrooke was helping her stress levels..things had simply got too intense at home.

"Stress can do weird things to your body right?" She suddenly came out with one evening while her and Toni were watching TV. Cheryl was still busy writing her next student body president speech.

"Stress can do all sorts" Toni agreed with a nod as she turned to look at Veronica. "In what way are you thinking though V?" It was obvious that she has bought it up for a reason.

"Oh..no reason in particular. Just the usual..headaches, feeling anxious, messed up hormones.." she trailed off, folding her arms over herself.

Toni turned to look at Veronica, a concerned look on her face. "Messed up  
Hormones?"

"Feeling over emotional, periods all over the place.."

"Stress can cause your periods to be totally out of wack, especially if you're stressed."

"There's out of wack and then there's just missing them all together.." she mumbled.

"V? Did you miss your period?"

"Just stress right? You said so yourself" Veronica's gaze remained trained on the TV.

"It could be. There are other reasons you might have missed your period though.." she prompts gently, wondering if Veronica will pick up on what she is saying.

"What? No..no..it's definitely not that.." she jumped up from her seat, starting to pace across the room.

"It's not..I can't.." she was working herself up. Toni pushed herself off the couch and came to stand in front of her.

"Take a breath.." she rested her hands gently on Veronica's forearms, stilling her. "I'm not saying you're carrying a mini Mantle..I'm just saying, it's a possibility..right?"

"Right" she agreed with a small nod.

  
“Let’s not get worked up over this okay.” Toni reassured her gently, trying to make Veronica feel better.

“That’s a lot easier said than done, Toni.” Veronica replied with a slight pained expression, not knowing how to handle what was happening.

“Let’s not get worked up over this at the moment okay.? We don't know if its something to worry about so let's not worry prematurely V" Toni reassured her gently, trying to make Veronica feel better.

“That’s a lot easier said than done Toni!" Veronica replied, a deep frown on her face as she tried to work out what to do.

Toni led Veronica back to sit down, tucking her legs under herself as she sat down on the couch to face Veronica.

"How late are we talking?"

"Late? Who's late? Are we expecting guests TT?" Cheryl sat down beside Toni on the couch, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as her hand came to rest on her thigh.

"No..no guests.." she hesitated, not wanting to share without Veronica's permission.

"She's asking about my period" Veronica mumbled, pulling her phone out to check her calendar.

A tense silence filled the room, Cheryl and Toni both watching Veronica as she checked her phone.

"Oh..shit.."

"What is it Ronnie?" Cheryl looked concerned.

"Have you figured out how late you are?" Toni's calm tone filling the room.

Veronica nodded. "I think..I think I need to take a test. Sooner rather than later.."

"As an out and proud lesbian, I am more than happy to go buy the test for you Ronnie.." Cheryl declared.

"You'd really do that for me?"

Cheryl nodded. "What are friends for right?"

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Has anyone else seen the leaked 3x17 episode of Riverdale? I have only watched Cheryl's scenes! If you'd like to talk about it, feel free to message me on tumblr (theauthenticme2019). I don't plan to post about it publically on my profile so send me a private message!
> 
> Feel to send prompts here or via my tumblr.. anon prompts are always welcomed!


	5. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni tells Cheryl about what almost happened in 3x16 with Sweet Pea and Peaches.

Prompt requests:

"Can you do a choni prompt where toni tells Cheryl about her almost threesome and have Toni explain what happened and how she was feeling at the moment. I think that Toni would have told Cheryl when she went to the house. Thank you if you can."

"Omg just read you’re fic I love your writing! I was wondering if you could do a jealousy prompt (whoever you think would get jealous doesn’t matter which of the pair) for Choni"

  
"Hi I’d really love to read one set after 3x16 and Cheryl is jealous that Peaches tries to make a move on her girl and then she goes all HBIC on her in front of everyone."

"Can you make a story of Toni telling Cheryl what almost happened with sweet pea and peaches n’ cream."

  
I got a number of prompts on a very similar theme as you can see above. Although this focuses less on anyone being jealous and more about their relationship and feelings.

Thanks to Just_Browsing for her input (go check her out on Ao3!) Enjoy!

....

Toni's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Peaches _again_. Toni felt sick everytime she even thought about what she almost did and didn't think she could have it hanging it over her any longer.

"Cher? We need to talk.." she started, shoving her phone back into her pocket and sitting down heavily beside Cheryl.

"That sounds..ominous" Cheryl was worried about what on earth could be so pressing. "Is everything okay babe?"

Toni wished she could put a smile on her face and tell Cheryl that everything was okay, but she couldn’t.

“I need to tell you something.." Toni hummed quietly, not sure how she was going to form the words to tell Cheryl about exactly what happened.

Cheryl could see that Toni was getting herself worked up, so she rested her hand on her forearm, rubbing it gently in an effort to calm her.

"What's wrong babe? You know that you can always tell me anything." She hoped her words would reassure her, as Toni struggled to make eye contact.

"Promise me you're not going to freak out or go all HBIC about it though please. I'm telling you because I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

None of what Toni said made Cheryl feel any better about things but she wanted Toni to open up to her and she knew the way to make that happen was to listen to her rationally.

Cheryl took a small breath and steadied herself in preparation for what Toni was about to say. “I promise.” She said simply, just wanting to know already.

"After we broke up, I was in a bad place. A very dark place. And then you tried to kick me out of school and it just felt like..like everything was over for me. I was going to lose everything. I'd already lost you..the most important thing in my life was you and you were being so..so I just thought.." she stopped suddenly, taking a breath.

"Thought what TT?"

"There was no point in anything anymore. I wanted to _feel_ something that wasn't the awful sadness that was weighing on me since we split. I had this stupid idea that maybe being with someone else would help.."

"You were with someone else?"

"What?! No..god _no_.."

"But you just said.."

"It was just an idea. I was rehearsing my solo..Sweet Pea and Peaches were there..and for about 30 seconds I had this crazy idea that maybe..maybe being with them would make me feel better."

"Sweet Pea and Peaches? Did you kiss them?"

"No! I didn't _do_ anything. Before I even got close, I thought of you. I knew that being with either of them wouldn't even begin to compare to being with you. And I just thought..that I had to fight for us. For you. Because I love you and only you."

Cheryl sat and thought about all Toni had said to her. She couldn't stand the thought of Toni being with anyone else. Her and Toni were meant to be together.

“Babe? Can you say something please?” Toni pleaded as she watched Cheryl’s eyes flicker towards her own.

"The thought of you being with anyone else is abhorrent to me. I feel jealous just thinking about it.." tears welled in her eyes. "But being with you has shown me that I need to look more at how my own actions affect others. I know I treated you horribly TT" she cupped Toni's cheek. "And for that I am truely sorry."

“I’m sorry too" Toni replied softly, as she leaned her head into Cheryl’s gentle hold, closing her eyes momentarily. “How did we even get to this point, Cher? I mean what have we even been fighting about?"

Cheryl sighed she shook her head, memories of her torrid upbringing in her head. “I’ve never known how to love someone the way I love you, TT" she confessed with a hint of sadness. “But that’s not to say I’m not going to try" she declared softly as she wiped her eyes and a delicate smile spread across her lips.  
"You mean everything to me and when I think how I treated you during 'Heathers' rehearsals I feel sick to my stomach."

Toni shook her head. "Don't stress yourself over it. We've both said things and done things we regret, but I think we're agreed that we love each other enough to forgive and move on right?"

Cheryl nodded, kissing Toni as she cupped her cheek again. "As long as you'd rather be kissing me and not them, we're good."

"You're it for me, it's always been you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always" she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this!
> 
> I am still accepting prompts either via the comments here on in the 'ask' box on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019.)


	6. Hidden Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni helps Cheryl when she finds herself stuck in an abusive relationship.

Thank you for this prompt ArnoldPalmTree. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

ArnoldPalmTree's prompt:   
Love your stories! My request would be twenty something year old Cheryl being in an abusive relationship with Heather (however graphic you wish to write it is up to you) and she meets toni who saves her/ she already knows toni and toni finds out and helps.  
Thanks for taking requests :)

I went a little AU on this one. Cheryl and Toni did not meet in high school! TW for domestic violence. 

......

Cheryl saw Toni most mornings, coming in to collect her order from the coffee shop owner, usually having a friendly chat with her each day or just hanging out before the shop got busy. Toni would even go as far as to say her and and Cheryl were friends. Toni knew Cheryl's pattern like clockwork, what time she's come in, precisely what her order would be.

Toni didn't notice anything different at first. Cheryl's visits started to shrink away, getting a little less regular, spending a little less time in the shop each time she visited.

When Cheryl didn't turn up for a whole week, Toni was worried. She'd never known Cheryl to have such a long gap between visits unless she was on vacation, but she assumed Cheryl would have told her if that were the case.

Toni hadn't been working the late shift on that rainy Thursday evening , but as they were a staff member down, had decided to come back before closing to lock up herself.

The coffee shop was empty apart from a small, hunched figure sat in a booth in the corner, head bent over their drink.

"One of the homeless folks again?" Toni nodded her head in the direction of the figure. She didn't mind them keeping out of the cold as long as they didn't cause trouble.

"Uh..I'm not entirely sure. She didn't look homeless..just kinda..sad..and beat up."

"Beat up?" Even though Toni didn't have a clue who this person was, she was still concerned.

"The way she held herself..the bruise on her cheek.."

Toni headed over to the booth. "Sorry to bother you ma'am, I just wanted to let you know that we're about to close.."

When she got no reaction, she touched her shoulder gently, causing the woman to flinch violently.

"Cheryl?" Toni caught sight of her momentarily, her eyes red where she had been crying and a visible bruise on her cheek.

"Toni.." she looked embarrassed, dropping her gaze and starting to gather up her stuff. "I..I have to go.."

"Hang on.." Toni sat down in the booth beside her, effectively blocking her only exit. "Is everything okay? I've not seen you around in over a week and I have to say..I was getting worried."

"Everything is fine" she nodded, although her voice was strained.

"Are you sure?" Toni asked softly, her anxious eyes not leaving Cheryl, even for a second. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh that? I fell..stupid me..I'm just clumsy like that.." she tried to laugh it off, although there was clearly no humor behind it.

"I've never known you to fall in the two years I've known you.."

"Toni...please..just.." she even know what she was asking for.

"Okay..okay..let me go send my employees home and lock up and we can talk some more okay?"  
  
Cheryl glanced at her watch anxiously but nodded, not wanting to leave yet.

Toni brought her a fresh coffee before closed the blinds to the windows and sending her employees home.

"Are you hungry?" she placed a small plate down on the table with some homemade cookies on it. "Freshly baked today."

"Thanks" a small smile graced her lips as she picked up a cookie before glancing at the door. "Is the door locked?" she asked quietly.

Toni nodded, her worried eyes focused solely on Cheryl. "Uhuh. And everyone's gone home...it's just us. You're safe."

She noticed Cheryl's tense frame visibly relax a little at her words.

They sat in silence for a while, Toni letting Cheryl process.

"Heather..she..she never normally goes for my face.."

"But she has hurt you before?" Toni couldn't keep the concern out of her voice. Cheryl didn't often talk about her girlfriend, although Toni was aware of her existence.

Cheryl didn't confirm or deny Toni's question, her eyes focused on the now empty plate that still sat in front of her.

"She doesn't mean it" Cheryl tried to defend her. "She never does..I piss her off sometimes..make her angry. It's nothing more than I deserve."

"What? Cheryl no! Nobody deserves this. No-one at all."

Cheryl shook her head. Toni didn't understand, nobody did. She buried her head in her hands, crying quietly into them.

"I disobey her orders. I don't listen properly. She's trying to help me be a better person" the way Cheryl spoke was almost robotic, like she had been programmed to believe it was true.

"Orders? Cheryl, you're not a kid and she's not your mother. She doesn't get to give you orders" Toni was quickly starting to seriously dislike this Heather woman. "And for the record, I think you're already a pretty amazing person."

"You're too kind" Cheryl blushed, a smile creeping onto her face for a few seconds.

"Heather should not be hurting you. Even once would be one time too many.." Toni knew she wouldn't be able to change Cheryl's mind overnight, but she wanted to help.

"What happened this time?"

"It's been a rough week.." Cheryl could feel tears threatening to fall, not sure how much she could say without breaking down.

Toni reached across the table and offered her hand to Cheryl. Cheryl surprised her by how quickly she grabbed onto it, Toni's warmth and tender touch making her feel better.

"How badly are you hurt?" Toni probed gently, worried about Cheryl.

Cheryl shrugged. "Nothing too bad I don't think.." she mumbled. "No broken bones atleast."

"Is this why I haven't seen you here all week?"

Cheryl nodded, not adding that she was in too much pain to leave the house for most of it.

"I don't think I can go home tonight.."

"Then don't honey.. Come stay the night at mine, it's only down the block.."

"I couldn't" she didn't want to impose and she wasn't sure her injuries would allow her to walk at any decent pace.

"You can. I can call an uber..we'll be back at mine within 5 minutes. Please..let me help."

Cheryl nodded, knowing there was no way she could go home. "Thank you." She appreciated Toni more than she could ever put into words in her emotional state, but Toni made her feel like, for the first time in a long time, things might actually be okay. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Thank you as always to Just_Browsing (go check out her awesome work here on Ao3.) 
> 
> I'm thinking of turning this into a two parter. Leave a comment and let me know if that's something you'd be interested in!
> 
> My prompts box is open. You can either leave one in a comment here or use the 'ask' feature on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as a stand alone. I am attempting to move all of my Choni prompts into one place! Let me know if you'd prefer that or if you prefer them as stand alone one shots? 
> 
> Prompt: "Hi. Can you write a fic where choni has a baby (Toni carries it) and Cheryl goes to pick the child up from school but the school doesn't allow her because they don't believe she's the parent? (because the child has Toni features) So they call Toni in etc."
> 
> Thank you for this prompt! I changed it from school to an after school activity as I figured the school would have been aware of who her parents were! I hope you like how this one turned out. TW for homophobia and discrimination.

Cheryl never normally finished work so early on a Friday. She was pleased to get home early, starting dinner for her wife and daughter before catching up on some household chores. Wow, i am so domestic these days. She chuckled to herself, the thought bringing a smile to her face. She has been married to Toni for 8 years, together for 18 years in total.

Usually on a Friday, they had a babysitter pick 6 year old Layla up from school and take her to her after school art activity.

Cheryl typed out a quick text to their babysitter, telling her she would collect her today instead. It would be nice to do something like this for a change, it was such a rare occurrence.

It was only a short drive from their house across town, Cheryl arriving early and parking up in a shady spot. She hated to be late for anything, instead preferring to arrive everywhere early. It just helped her to feel more organized that way, more in control. And that was how she liked it. She had spend most of her childhood and adolescence feeling controlled by her parents and sometimes she had to pinch herself to remind herself she was now free of them.

She had never collected Layla from here before, but figured she would follow the other parents into the building to locate the right room.

She smiled politely at the other parents as they gathered outside of the room, children being handed to their parents as the group leader spotted the familiar faces at the paint splattered door.

Before she knew it, Cheryl was the last one there, moving closer to the door to peer into the room.

"Excuse me.." she approached the lady stood at the door. "I'm here to collect Layla, is she here?"

The woman looked Cheryl up and down with a frown. "I'm sorry ma'am, we don't let anyone pick children up unless we have the parents permission. You are not the girl who collects her every week."

"No, I'm not.." Cheryl could already feel herself getting annoyed. "The reason our babysitter, or 'the girl' as you put it, collects her is because myself and her mother have to work. I finished early today so told our babysitter she didn't need to come."

"Im sorry ma'am, I still can't let her go with a stranger. I have no idea who you are."

"I'm her mother."

The woman scoffed at Cheryl's words with the shake of her head. "I think maybe you've come to the wrong room then because the Layla we have waiting is most certainly not your daughter."

"Excuse me?" Cheryl crossed her arms over her chest.

"She looks nothing like you. You're a pale red head and she's..well..she's not. There's no way she's your daughter."

Cheryl was left momentarily speechless by the rudeness and utter ignorance of the woman in front of her.

"Are you really that stupid?" Cheryl was done trying to be polite. "If you think that just because we don't look the same that she isn't my daughter, you need some re-education. What the hell decade is this? Now let me have my daughter please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need to call her mother and get permission before I can let her go with you."

"But I AM her mother" Cheryl had to resist the urge to stamp her foot. That was ridiculous. "Granted I didn't carry her, my wife did, but that doesn't make her any less mine. Her name is Layla Topaz-Blossom. That's me. I'm the Blossom in Topaz-Blossom. Go ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"I cannot take a 6 year old's word for something like this. My job could be on the line if I let he go with a stranger. Please excuse me while I call her emergency contact." The door was closed on Cheryl and she was left alone in the corridor, angry and upset.

Cheryl stood impatiently outside the door, pulling out her phone and firing off a text to her wife.

Cheryl: Can't stand this art club. Layla is never coming back here, that's for sure.

Toni: What are you talking about? Are you not at work babe?

Cheryl: No! I finished early and came to collect Layla. They won't let me take her as apparently I'm not her mother. I am RAGING.

Toni: WHAT? I'm gonna call you...

Cheryl: No don't..that's why I didn't call you. They are going to call you as her mother to check that me- the stranger, has your permission to collect her.

When Cheryl didn't get a response from Toni, she assumed that they must be on the phone to her. She wasn't even sure how this has happened, surely her and Toni should have been listed at Layla's parents with the club.

A couple moments later, the door opened again, the woman looking suitably less confident than she had a few minutes earlier. "So uh..we spoke to her emergency contact. She confirmed that she is your wife and that you are Layla's other mom. She's just getting her stuff together now."

"Do you have any idea how outdated your view is? Just because I don't look like Layla, it doesn't mean that I am any less her parent than my wife."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to coming across people of your..persuasion."

"Being gay you mean?" She glared. "I have no idea what the hell your problem is but it burns me that there are still people in this town that believe that being gay is anything less than rapturous."

"Not everyone believes that being gay is a decent life style choice."

"Life style choice?" Cheryl was getting more and more wound up but knew she needed to stop before she said something she would regret.

"Mommy!!" Layla ran up to her, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Hi baby!" She returned her hug, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I didn't know you were coming to collect me!" She was excited.

"I wanted to surprise you" she smiled at her daughter, her anger ebbing away somewhat when she looked down into her daughter's sweet, innocent eyes. "Now say goodbye to your teacher... you won't be seeing her for a while" she muttered under her breath.

"Bye miss Karen" she waved.

"Bye Karen" Cheryl glared at her. "And to think..they put you in charge of children." She shook her head in distain at the woman. "I wonder if miss Karen knows that your mommy happens to be the best lawyer this side of New York?" Cheryl said to Layla, deliberately loud enough for the woman to hear. "I hope she realizes that her days running an art club are numbered.."

"What does that mean mommy?" Layla asked innocently. "I don't understand.."

"Oh but Karen does. Right Karen?" She flashed her a fake smile. "Please be advised that you'll be hearing from my legal team shortly." And with that, she picked Layla up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my daughter home."

...

  
She was still fuming inside when they got home, but didn't want Layla to pick up on it, instead choosing to do the right thing and focus on her little girl.

"How about a movie and popcorn afternoon? I don't think you've watched Moana in..ooo, atleast two weeks now?" she grinned, leaving their stuff in the hallway.

"Yes please, I love Moana" she grinned excitedly. "I'll go set it up mommy!" She raced off to the living room, setting up the film while Cheryl got the popcorn.

...

They were a little way into the movie when Toni got home, still not entirely clear on what had happened.

After Toni had greeted her daughter, she went in search of Cheryl, who Layla had informed her had disappeared "about 2 songs ago momma."

"Cher?" Toni called, unsure where Cheryl had taken herself off to. She eventually found her, sat at the desk in their study, her emails open and her phone in her hand.

"Baby, What happened?" Toni asked softly, her hands moving to Cheryl's tense shoulders as she leaned round to kiss her cheek.

"The stupid woman at art club wouldn't let me take Layla. Said I couldn't possibly be her mother.." she trailed off, the anger now giving way to anguish as she tried to hold her tears back.

"Come here.." Toni twirled the chair around, sitting herself on Cheryl's lap and hugging her tightly as she waited for Cheryl to calm down.

"I told her she'd be hearing from my legal team.." Cheryl mumbled into Toni's neck.

"Cher! Was that really necessary?"

"She was rude TT. Said she wasn't used to seeing people of our..our..persuasion. She called it a life style choice!!" Cheryl's voice was getting louder with every word.

"Okay..okay..let's try and stay calm about this okay?" she stroked her cheek. "What she said was completely unacceptable. I agree with that. But it sounds like it was coming from a place of ignorance rather than malice."

"She should not be running a kids club with archaic attitudes like that."

"Maybe not..but maybe rather than going straight in with threats of your legal team, We put in a strongly worded complaint to her manager in the first instance."

"And pull Layla out. There's no way I'm letting our daughter spend even a second longer in her company at that stupid club."

"That sounds reasonable" Toni agreed, pleased that Cheryl seemed to be a little less stressed now.

"I'm really sorry that happened today Cher" she soothed, running her fingers through her hair. "It was unjust and completely unfair to you. We will do whatever it takes to make sure that never happens again okay?"

"Okay" Cheryl agreed, leaning up to press a kiss to Toni's lips. "I love you, you know that right? Thank you for making me feel better."

"I love you too. Now and forever" Toni reminded her, deepening their kiss as her hands moved behind Cheryl's head, wrapping around her neck to pull her closer. "Never forget that."

"I have a feeling you'll make sure I don't" Cheryl grinned, feeling better.

"You know it" she winked. "I've been told my methods are very effective."

"Maybe later on you can remind me?"

"Oh I will baby, I absolutely will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the little nod to teen Cheryl and Toni? I used something that each of them said which I felt fitted with the storyline :)
> 
> I am accepting Choni prompts. Drop me a message through my curious cat, accesses via my twitter theauthenticme2 ♥️


End file.
